Nol Derajat Celsius
by Apostrophee
Summary: Tokyo membeku. Dari refleksi air menggenang yang mulai mengkilap, kisah Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou, dan Kagami Taiga mulai pada tahap yang lebih dari sekedar biasa.
1. Chapter 1

**Nol Derajat Celsius**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshhi**

**Cover bukan punya saya**

**.**

Semi-canon, mungkin ada OOC, typos, Shonen ai, dan belum jelas (?)

AkaKuro / KagaKuro

Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari penulisan fanfic ini

.

.

.

Dingin. Dingin sekali.

Kuroko Tetsuya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantelnya. Tetap saja, meski sudah mengenakan sarung tangan, telapak tangannya terasa kaku dan nyaris mati rasa. Kerah mantelnya ia naikkan guna menutupi hidungnya yang mulai membeku. Setiap beberapa detik ia akan menghembuskan napasnya lewat mulut sehingga terlihat asap mengepul di udara.

Kemudian ia berhenti di antara keramaian orang yang berkumpul di tengah kota. Ada layar besar yang menempel pada gedung pencakar langit disana. Pada layar itu ditampilkan seorangpresenter wanita yang menyiarkan berita sepintas_._

Enam derajat Celsius. Hari ini Tokyo membeku.

Kuroko menilik sekelilingnya. Salju tidak turun karena udara malam ini kering. Musim dingin kali ini benar-benar membuat semua orang betah meringkuk di bawah selimutnya. Kuroko menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit. Ia tahu siapa yang pasti belum beranjak dari ranjangnya sejak pagi tadi. Lalu ia merogoh kantong dan mengambil ponselnya untuk melakukan panggilan.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Kagami-_kun._"

"_Naah Kuroko? Ada apa?"_

Kuroko sudah bisa tahu. Benar, Kagami Taiga pasti masih bersembunyi di bawah selimutnya.

"Kau ada acara tidak?" Padahal ia sendiri sudah tau jawabannya.

"_Hmm… ya, sepertinya aku sedang sibuk."_ Sibuk menghangatkan diri?

"Begitu? Padahal aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan di café baru dekat stasiun."

"_Baiklah, aku segera berangkat!"_

Tut. Tut. Tut.

Lagi-lagi Kuroko mengulum senyum dari balik kerahnya.

.

.

.

Café itu tidak memakan lahan yang luas, bergaya minimalis dan nyaman. Kuroko memesan minuman panas –ia tidak berani ambil resiko terkena flu kalau memesan_ vanilla shake_ sepulang dari café. Di hadapannya, Kagami dan berbagai macam makanan menyesakkan pandangannya. Dengan burger, sandwich, sup, dan sebagainya itu, bagaimana bisa cahaya barunya ini menghabiskannya dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit? Kuroko tak ambil pusing. Memang yang ia inginkan adalah Kagami keluar dari apartemennya dan menghabiskan hari untuk bersenang-senang di luar. Karena bisa dibilang Kagami itu sahabat baiknya. Sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu, Kagami adalah teman yang selalu mendengarkan ceritanya. Tidak hanya cerita tentang basket atau pelajaran, bahkan Kuroko tidak jarang menyertakan kisah masa lalunya saat di Teiko.

Ah. Teiko ya?

Kuroko menatap keluar jendela. Matanya menerawang pada kepingan salju yang mulai turun perlahan.

Bicara soal Teiko, ada seseorang yang benar-benar tidak bisa hilang dalam pikirannya sekarang. Seseorang yang mungkin sangat ia nantikan, tiba di stasiun.

"Jadi…." Kagami memotong pikiran Kuroko. "Dia akan tiba di Tokyo nanti malam?"

Kuroko mengangguk. Tahu siapa yang Kagami maksud.

"Ternyata ada maksud di balik pemilihan café ini ya…."

"Tentu tidak, Kagami_-kun_. Aku hanya ingin kau mencoba burger yang ada disini." Ia meniup-niup Cappuccino panas di depannya. Kagami merengut. Pemuda di depannya ini memang susah ditebak karena ekspresinya yang datar-datar saja. Kadang Kagami sampai mengambek kalau Kuroko sudah bertindak terlalu polos.

"Apa yang akan dia lakukan disini?" tanya Kagami –masih dengan makanan yang menyumpal di mulutnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Momoi_-san_ hanya memberitahuku kalau Akashi_-kun_ akan tiba di stasiun itu jam sembilan."

"Kau mau menjemputnya?"

Kuroko berpikir sesaat. Sebenarnya ia datang kesini untuk satu alasan utama.

Menjadi orang pertama yang Akashi Seijuurou temui saat tiba di Tokyo. Walaupun itu sedikit mustahil untuk terlaksana.

"Bukan menjemput, kami akan bertemu secara singkat saja, lalu Akashi_-kun_ akan mengurusi beberapa urusannya sendiri."

Tiba-tiba Kagami tersedak. "Kami?"

"Ya… Kise_-kun_, Midorima_-kun_, Aomine_-kun_, dan Momoi-_san_ juga ikut."

Dalam hati, Kuroko merasa belum siap bertemu mantan kaptennya dulu. Mengingat pertemuan mereka terakhir kali kurang lebih setahun yang lalu sejak Winter Cup berakhir. Setelah itu, para Generasi Keajaiban sempat berkumpul beberapa kali. Saat-saat yang paling diingat Kuroko waktu itu adalah kebersamaan mereka yang tak terhalang apapun. Mereka tertawa bersama tanpa peduli masa lalu mereka yang sempat menjadi musuh dalam Inter High dan Winter Cup. Ada rasa yang berebut tempat di dadanya waktu mengingat kenangan itu, antara rindu dan enggan.

Namun ada juga rasa yang meletup-letup. Ingin segera bertemu seseorang yang baru saja meninggalkan Kyoto. Akashi Seijuurou, merupakan nama yang lebih istimewa di antara yang lainnya. Setidaknya begitu di mata Kuroko.

"Apa aku tidak boleh ikut?" Tahu-tahu semua pesanan Kagami sudah dibabat habis. Waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Kuroko mengecek ponselnya terlebih dahulu. Ada pesan dari Kise.

**From : Kise-kun**

**To : Kurokocchi**

**Kurokocchi! Aku terserang flu… Bagaimana ini**_**-ssu**_**?! T_T sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut menemui Akashicchi. Aaah maafkan aku, pergi ke toilet saja rasanya susah sekali. Tolong sampaikan maafku pada yang lain-**_**ssu**_**.**

Ia menutup flip ponselnya. "Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa," ungkapnya.

Kagami mengangkat alisnya, "lalu?"

"Umm…." Kise tidak bisa hadir. Dan dia belum mendapat konfirmasi dari tiga temannya yang lain. Diam-diam Kuroko berharap rencana reuni singkat buatan Kise ini tidak jadi diadakan. Sungguh, entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia lebih suka duduk berbincang berdua dengan Kagami malam ini. Kalau sudah siap, mungkin ia bisa menemui Akashi besok. Tapi ia harus berjaga-jaga terlebih dahulu.

"Kagami_-kun_, kau tidak usah ikut. Lagipula aku tidak yakin mereka akan datang nanti."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku akan ke stasiun untuk memastikan saja. Kalau memang tidak jadi, aku langsung pulang."

"Mau kutemani?" Kuroko menggeleng.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

Kagami bukan tipe orang yang suka menawari bantuan secara cuma-cuma pada orang lain. Namun saat dihadapkan dengan teman-temannya yang kesulitan, sebisa mungkin ia pasti membantunya. Jika temannya menolak, ia juga tidak bisa memaksa. Kuroko mengerti Kagami tidak akan memaksa untuk ikut menemaninya.

"Lebih baik kau tidak pulang terlalu malam," ucap Kagami dengan sedikit nada khawatir terselip dalam kata-katanya.

"_Hai."_

Setelah menghabiskan secangkir Cappuccinonya, Kuroko berdiri dari tempat duduknya disusul oleh Kagami. Mereka melenggang keluar dari café setelah membayar pesanan mereka. Jalanan di luar sedikit berair karena salju yang mencair. Angin yang luar biasa dingin menerpa wajah mereka. Rasanya kering. Begitu sampai di persimpangan, bibir Kagami yang terkena udara dingin langsung kaku dan terlihat mengelupas. Kuroko melihat tidak banyak orang berlalu lalang saat ini, ya karena khawatir tubuh mereka membeku kalau terus-terusan di luar. Ketika ia hendak berpisah dengan Kagami ke arah yang berbeda, sepatunya bergesekan dengan jalanan yang licin hingga ia hilang keseimbangan.

Tubuhnya terhuyung dan hampir saja jatuh terjerembab ke depan sebelum sebuah lengan menahan pundaknya.

Ia menemukan tangan Kagami yang mencegah tubuh bagian depannya untuk ambruk. Dan mata Kagami yang terlihat serius tersirat rasa cemas disana.

"Kau yakin tak mau kutemani?" tanyanya.

Kuroko merasa tenggorokannya tercekat, suaranya serasa serak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kagami.

"Maaf…."

Kagami tersentak mendegar suara Kuroko yang parau. Kuroko terlihat tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Kagami tidak bisa menjamin apakah ia bisa membiarkan pemuda bersurai biru muda tersebut berkeliaran malam-malam begini di luar. Apalagi dengan cuaca ekstrim yang menusuk tulang hingga terasa ngilu, mengingat fisik Kuroko yang mudah lelah dan sakit.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, Kagami_-kun_. Tak perlu menemaniku," lanjut Kuroko.

Lagi-lagi Kagami tak bisa menolak. Dengan begitu, ia melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Kuroko.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Kuroko berlalu. Menyisakan Kagami yang masih berdiri di tempatnya, menatap sosok Kuroko yang menjauh. Memikirkan Kuroko yang akan bertemu Akashi hanya membuatnya semakin gelisah. Kenapa dadanya terasa sesak? Kagami muak dengan perasaan ini. Perasaan yang sama saat Kuroko selalu bercerita tentang pemuda bermanik hetero itu. Kuroko tak tahu, nama Akashi Seijuurou yang terlontar dari bibirnya membuat telinga Kagami memanas, hatinya nyeri. Dan Kagami hanya bisa diam.

Biar tetap seperti itu. Karena Kagami tahu wajah siapa yang sebenarnya selalu terbayang dalam pikiran Kuroko. Bahkan dari iris _baby blue_nya bisa dilihat perubahan ekspresi saat menyebutkan nama Akashi.

Raut muka Kuroko rupanya tak bisa sepenuhnya menyembunyikan apa yang dirasakannya.

.

.

.

"Yo! Tetsu!"

"Tetsu-_kun_!"

Kuroko tiba di stasiun. Momoi dan Aomine sudah menunggu di bangku panjang. Mereka juga menggigil dalam balutan jaket mereka. Karena Kise tak jadi ikut, berarti sekarang tinggal menunggu Midorima. Midorima memang selalu tepat waktu, mereka saja yang terlalu awal datang ke stasiun. Kemudian Kuroko bergabung dengan Aomine dan Momoi, sesekali ia melirik ponselnya. Berharap ada pesan dari Midorima atau Akashi yang membatalkan janji mereka.

"Kau sendirian Tetsu-kun?"

Kuroko bergumam 'ya' sebagai jawabannya.

"Omong-omong… Kise_-kun_ tidak datang ya…." Momoi membenarkan letak syalnya. Pakaiannya terlihat kebesaran – karena berlapis-lapis baju yang ia pakai.

"Kise _baka_ itu kemarin minum _vanilla shake_ tiga gelas malam-malam," ujar Aomine. Kuroko sebagai pendengar saja, hanya berpikir kalau Kise benar-benar tidak bisa membaca situasi. Dirinya sendiri yang maniak _vanilla shake_ saja tahu kalau minuman kesukaannya itu tidak cocok untuk keadaan akhir-akhir ini.

"Bukankah Aomine_-kun_ yang menyuruhnya?"

"Iya, itu salahnya karena kalah taruhan!"

"Taruhan apa Dai_-chan_?"

"Majalah Horikita Mai dan _photobook_ Kise, mana yang lebih aku suka."

Momoi yang kesal melemparkan pukulan ringannya ke arah punggung Aomine. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya menatap Aomine malas. Taruhan yang sia-sia untuk Kise.

Tak lama setelah perbincangan mereka yang singkat, Midorima muncul dari belakang mereka. Sendiri pula. Sama seperti yang lain, bajunya tebal berlapis-lapis dan mengenakan jaket yang hangat. Perbedaan yang mencolok adalah dua barang yang ia pegang di tangannya. Sekaleng minuman Shiruko dan _Lucky item_nya hari ini ; miniatur Tokyo Tower. Ia berjalan menuju Kuroko, Aomine, dan Momoi.

Tanpa pendahuluan apa-apa, tiba-tiba ia berkata, "Aku dapat pesan dari Akashi _nanodayo_."

"Di perjalanan, salju turun, uh sebenarnya sedikit lebih banyak dari biasanya. Jadi jadwal kereta mengalami beberapa perubahan. Tidak banyak sih."

Yang ada disana menyimak informasi dari Midorima. Kuroko merasa cukup lega mendengarnya. "Lalu kapan Akashi-_kun_ sampai?" tanya Momoi.

"Sepertinya terlambat sekitar setengah jam."

"Padahal jarang turun salju, apalagi sampai mempengaruhi jadwal kereta."

Mereka diam sebentar, memikirkan langkah selanjutnya yang sebaiknya mereka lakukan. Menunggu setengah jam? Atau pulang? Akashi pasti bisa mengerti kalau mereka sampai benar-benar kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Tapi rasanya tak enak hati kalau langsung meninggalkan stasiun saat Akashi akan tiba sebentar lagi. Setidaknya, mereka akan menunggu sebentar sampai ada pemberitahuan terbaru dari Akashi.

"Tunggu saja dulu sebentar." Aomine memberikan syalnya pada Momoi yang terlihat semakin menggigil. Midorima menyela, "bukannya aku tak mau ikut _nanodayo_, tapi aku hanya kasian pada Takao. Dia menunggu di luar."

Aomine menghela napasnya. "Ya sudah lah, biar kami saja."

Midorima pamit setelah memberitahukan keterlambatan Akashi. Kuroko menggeser tempat duduknya untuk mendekati Momoi dan Aomine, lumayan bisa sedikit menambah kehangatan.

Mereka membunuh waktu dengan bercanda, berbagi cerita, sambil meminum softdrink – untuk Aomine – di bangku mereka. Sudah hampir setengah jam mereka lewati disana. Sebenarnya Aomine khawatir pada Momoi, tidak baik bukan seorang gadis keluar malam-malam begini? Niatnya untuk membawa Momoi pulang ia urungkan demi menunggu Akashi.

Salju turun lagi. Hanya sedikit, namun angin yang menghembuskannya membuat turunnya salju itu terlihat ribut.

Lebih dari setengah jam mereka menunggu di stasiun. Aomine mengguncang pundak Momoi yang sedari tadi bersandar di bahu Kuroko.

"Satsuki!" Momoi bergeming. Rupanya ia terlelap di bahu Kuroko.

"Aaah! Tetsu, aku akan menggendong Momoi pulang. Orangtuanya pasti khawatir. Ini juga sudah lebih dari setengah jam, mungkin jadwal Akashi diundur lagi," kata Aomine.

"Baiklah." Kuroko tetap pada tempatnya.

"Kau juga harusnya pulang saja Tetsu."

Kuroko mendongak. "Tidak sekarang. Sebentar lagi aku pulang." Kuroko memang akan pulang, namun ia pikir ada baiknya juga menikmati waktu sendiriannya di stasiun ini.

Aomine yang membopong Momoi pergi meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian. Kuroko mendekap mantelnya erat-erat, tangannya mencengkeram kain tersebut dengan kuat. Semakin malam semakin dingin disini. Angin kencang kembali menghantamnya, merasuk ke dalam kulitnya, dan tulangnya terasa seperti ditusuk. Sebisa mungkin Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari stasiun untuk kembali ke rumah. Tapi apa daya… lututnya bahkan hampir membeku karena dinginnya udara. Laporan yang didengarnya dari petugas stasiun menunjukkan suhu turun sekitar dua derajat sejak satu jam yang lalu.

_Berarti sekarang empat derajat Celsius_ pikir Kuroko. Ia melihat jam di tangannya. Pukul 9.54. Kakinya disiapkan untuk beranjak pulang. Ia benar-benar telah lupa kalau nuraninya sendiri yang mengatakan ia ingin sekali bertemu sang emperor.

Saat itu juga, Kuroko memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ada beberapa memori yang berputar dalam pikirannya. Memorinya… dengan Akashi.

Akashi datang, tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya tersenyum. Senyumnya yang hangat di musim dingin yang ekstrim seperti sekarang ini. Kuroko tahu Akashi sudah berubah. Akashi yang dulu, sosok Akashi saat pertamakali mereka bertemu. Ia juga ingat, waktu-waktu menghadapi perubahan besar Akashi yang akhirnya membubarkan para Generasi Keajaiban.

Memori saat ia merasa dicurangi, dan kehilangan kepercayaan dari kawan-kawan setimnya. Semua berawal dari berubahnya Akashi Seijuurou.

Pelupuknya terasa panas. Kuroko menangis. Air matanya keluar dari kelopak mata yang tertutup.

Punggungnya ia sandarkan, dan memori-memori lainnya terus berputar layaknya film di otaknya.

Semua memori… tentang Akashi.

.

.

.

Kagami mengintip dari balik pintu keluar. Tanpa sepengetahuan Kuroko, ia menguntit dan mengawasi setiap apa-apa yang dilakukan Kuroko. Tapi tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan oleh Kagami, dia mengambil napas lega. Ketika semua meninggalkan Kuroko, dia menunggu Kuroko pulang. Tetapi yang ia lihat malah pemandangan yang sama sekali tak pernah diduganya.

Air mata Kuroko yang menetes saat Kuroko masih terpejam.

Kagami tak habis pikir apa yang membuat Kuroko mengeluarkan air matanya di saat seperti ini. Merasa ada yang tak beres, Kagami mengamati Kuroko lebih lama lagi. Kuroko hanya diam, air matanya pun telah mengering. Ia kira Kuroko tertidur karena menunggu Akashi terlalu lama. Atau dia kedinginan lalu berkhayal?

Takut terjadi apa-apa, Kagami merangsek maju satu langkah untuk mendekati Kuroko. Lalu langkah yang selanjutnya terhenti saat ia melihat sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu para Generasi Keajaiban datang. Yang namanya selalu keluar dalam cerita dan dari mulut Kuroko.

Akashi Seijuurou. Keluar dari gerbong kereta, matanya fokus pada Kuroko yang tertidur.

Kagami berhenti saat jarak Akashi lebih dekat lagi dengan Kuroko.

"Tetsuya…."

Kuroko membuka matanya.

.

.

.

**Tsuzuku**

Dilanjut? Saya bahkan gak yakin ceritanya bisa dimengerti apa enggak ._. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari…. Em, banyak sih, tapi kok ceritanya jadinya begini ya/aneh. Pokoknya adegan nunggu di stasiun itu dari 5cm per second.

Ada pendapat, saran, atau kritik? Silahkan review :D

Semoga bisa jadi multichapter yang gak kepanjangan yoo!

Best regards,

Author


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebelumnya thankyouu banget buat reviewers, yang udah nge-fave dan follow cerita ini, serta silent reader yang (mungkin) nungguin fanfic ini apdet. Pokoknya you're all my end and my beginning :****

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Nol Derajat Celsius**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Yang punya cover bukan saya**

**.**

Semi-canon, slight OOC, Shonen ai, typo(s) dll

AkaKuro / KagaKuro

Tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfic ini

.

.

.

Kuroko membuka matanya. Diangkatnya kelopak mata yang terasa begitu lengket. Saat itu, ia tengah bermimpi. Dinginnya udara sempat membekukan pikirannya dan membawa alam bawah sadarnya pada imaji yang antah berantah. Kemudian ia mendengarnya.

"Tetsuya…."

Tapi hanya blur yang dia lihat.

Pening menyerbu otaknya. Aroma khas musim dingin merasuki indra penciumannya kembali secara perlahan. Kuroko berkedip beberapa kali untuk memfokuskan pandangannya.

"Tetsuya?" Kali ini ia mendengarnya dengan lebih jelas. Dan ia menangkap sosok bersurai merah tak jauh di hadapannya.

"_Doumo_…," ia membersihkan tenggorokannya sebentar. "… Akashi_-kun_."

Wajah Akashi masih terlihat samar. Kuroko meregangkan otot kakinya dan mencoba untuk berdiri, meskipun kakinya terasa kaku untuk ditegakkan.

"Kau masih menungguku?"

"Ya."

"Pulanglah."

Mendengar suara Akashi, kali ini Kuroko terjaga sepenuhnya. Apa yang barusan dia dengar tidak salah? Kenapa Akashi berkata seperti itu? Dilihatnya Akashi yang tengah menenteng tas besar. Lalu beralih pada wajahnya. Tidak ada. Tidak ada yang hangat sama sekali dari wajah Akashi. Iris heteronya terlihat lelah dan kulitnya terlihat lebih pucat, bahkan lebih pasi daripada wajahnya sendiri. Bingung dengan suasana yang didapatinya, Kuroko berkata, "tapi kau baru saja tiba, Akashi_-kun_."

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya, Tetsuya," ujar Akashi.

Tetsuya? Dia sampai lupa soal panggilannya itu.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Kenapa apa?"

"Kenapa Akashi_-kun_ menyuruhku pulang cepat-cepat?"

Kuroko tidak mau Akashi tahu kalau telinganya sudah membeku. Tapi coba lihat berapa lama waktu yang dilewatinya bersama dingin demi menunggu Akashi disini?

Di stasiun, masih banyak orang berlalu lalang. Kalau diperhatikan, mereka cenderung sibuk dan mengabaikan kesia-siaan waktu yang harus dibuang hanya untuk berbincang disana. Orang-orang itu terus berjalan, melewati, berpapasan, dan pergi. Tapi tidak untuk dua remaja yang sedang berdiri berhadapan ini. Kuroko menatap nyalang sosok di depannya. Seolah menagih upah sebagai balasan untuk menantinya. Namun, yang didapatnya hanya sebuah perintah. Kecewa yang dirasakannya, sedikit banyak membuat kakinya terasa beku kembali.

"Kau tahu cuaca tidak bersahabat hari ini."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi hening yang telah mereka ciptakan. Kuroko memutar lehernya, cukup untuk mengetahui suara siapa itu.

Sedangkan Akashi hanya diam saja.

"Kagami_-kun_... Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

Kuroko ganti menatap sosok yang baru hadir dan bergabung dengan mereka; Kagami. Diantara ketiga pemuda tersebut, terselip suasana canggung. Satu dua kali mereka saling melirik satu sama lain.

Setelah mengambil napas panjang, Kagami menjawab, "aku tidak tahu."

"Cahaya tidak bisa berjalan sendiri tanpa bayangan, " ujar Akashi tiba-tiba. "Sekarang kau tahu kenapa aku menyuruhmu pulang, Tetsuya."

Kuroko tidak mengerti. Atau ia memang tidak mau mengerti.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu pulang. Tapi kau memang harus pulang," sambung Kagami cepat. Sekilas ia dapat melihat dari ekor matanya, manik dwi warna Akashi yang menyala dalam gelap malam itu.

"... Kau dengar Tetsuya?"

Apa yang sedang terjadi? Kuroko bahkan lupa dimana kakinya tengah berpijak saat mendengar kata-kata yang begitu cepat meluncur dari dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Ayo, Kuroko." Kagami membalikkan badannya, siap untuk keluar. Kuroko tidak berani menjawab.

"Huh? Kau tidak dengar? Atau telingamu membeku?" suara yang satu ini tidak terlacak pemiliknya oleh Kuroko. Matanya membelalak. Suara yang tadi membangunkan ia dari mimpi buruknya , kini berangsur-angsur mendingin. Alisnya tertaut, sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Akashi. Ini yang kali keduanya Akashi membuatnya tercengang.

"Akashi_-kun_..."

Akashi tersenyum. Sedikit terlihat… seperti maniak.

"Kau sudah besar kan, Tetsuya?"

"Tahu mana yang baik dan mana yang tidak baik untukmu..."

Akashi adalah Akashi. Terakhir kali mereka bersua, Akashi masih seperti sekarang adanya. Poni merahnya sudah memanjang lagi. Dan yang Kuroko ingat, setelah kemenangannya di Winter Cup, tidak ada lagi yang memanggilnya Tetsuya. Sekarang, yang ada pada diri sang emperor adalah kekakuan. Kaku – sama seperti saat perubahan besar pada Teiko yang menamparnya demi menyadarkan kembali karakter seorang Akashi baru.

Malam itu, di stasiun, Kuroko menyaksikan Akashi yang baru lagi.

_"Hai."_

Benar. Kuroko bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk.

Termasuk membedakan mana Akashi yang ia cari, dan mana Akashi yang tidak ia kenal.

.

.

.

Kuroko berjalan menyusuri jalanan. Lampu yang remang, jalanan yang renggang, membuat suasana hatinya semakin tak tenang. Ditambah lagi salju yang tak biasanya turun dari langit Tokyo. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang basah menumpuk di atas kepalanya.

Kagami ada di sisi kanannya. Posisinya sekarang jadi lebih tak nyaman, karena keduanya tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya Kuroko membuka percakapan.

"Saljunya... mulai menebal."

"Hm?"

"Kepalaku dingin."

Kagami menengok tumpukan salju pada rambut biru muda Kuroko. Ah, benar, kalau diukur mungkin sudah setebal lima centimeter.

"Goyangkan saja kepalamu. Nanti juga jatuh," katanya.

"Tidak. Aku ingin membuat gunung es di kepalaku."

"Hah?"

Kagami menatapnya bingung. Kadang, kawannya ini bisa bertingkah di luar dugaan semua orang. Seperti sekarang, kalau kedinginan, kenapa dibiarkan? Ia meraih puncak kepala Kuroko dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sampai semua salju berguguran. Tindakan tiba-tiba itu membuat sang pemilik kepala mendongak.

Kagami melemparkan senyum yang mengekspos rapi gigi-giginya. "Bodoh."

Kuroko menatapnya datar. "Kagami_-kun_, apa kau tahu?"

"Tahu apa?"

"Aku bisa saja membencimu sekarang," ucap Kuroko ringan, seakan tak ada beban saat mengatakan itu. Dan ekspresinya pun masih seperti biasa.

"Apa-apaan kau bicara seperti itu!" Kagami jadi gusar sendiri.

Tanpa aba-aba, Kuroko menarik kencang syal yang menggantung di leher Kagami, membuat Kagami menundukkan kepalanya dengan paksa.

"_Teme!_" Kagami mengumpat kesal.

"Kagami_-kun_… kau membuatku marah."

"Hei aku tidak melakukan apapun!"

"Kau menghancurkan tumpukan es yang sudah kubuat."

"Yang benar saja!"

Kuroko berhenti berjalan. Tangannya ia gesekkan satu sama lain, kemudian ia sembunyikan di dalam saku jaketnya. Rupanya, angin malam yang berhembus semakin memaksa untuk menembus indra perasa mereka berdua. Suhu saat itu tidak memungkinkan lagi dilalui untuk melakukan perjalanan panjang di jalanan seperti ini. Kagami menunjuk bangunan apartemen tinggi di seberang mereka, sebuah isyarat – atau lebih tepatnya, tawaran untuk menginap semalam di apartemennya.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Kagami berjalan ke arah apartemennya. Kagami melepas sepatunya saat hendak naik ke atas lantai apartemennya, diikuti oleh Kuroko yang langsung menggumamkan permisi segera setelah melepas alas kakinya.

Menilik ke dalam apartemen Kagami sudah tidak asing rasanya bagi Kuroko. Ruangan itu besar dengan perabotan yang minim.

"Eh?"

Kagami menengok Kuroko yang ada di belakangnya. Ia sedang menatap layar ponselnya. "Ada apa, Kuroko?"

"Sekarang tiga derajat celsius."

Ia melihat aplikasi pendeteksi cuaca yang terpasang di _handphone_nya. Kemudian membanting tubuhnya ke sofa yang terlihat empuk.

"Hee…. Kau itu selalu _update _cuaca terkini ya," ujar Kagami.

Tidak mendapat respon, Kagami menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk di sebelah Kuroko. Keduanya mencari posisi senyaman mungkin. Kemudian sunyi sementara.

"Ada yang perlu diceritakan?" tawarnya.

Kuroko mengangguk sebelum wajahnya ia gerakkan untuk menghadap Kagami total. Mungkin Kagami adalah tempat yang tepat untuk berbagi keluh dan kesahnya sekarang.

"Tadi aku bermimpi…."

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu mendengarkan.

"… mimpi buruk, tentang Akashi-kun…."

Seketika itu juga, hatinya terasa seperti ditenggelamkan kembali.

.

.

.

Pagi, seluruh sekolah di Tokyo meliburkan murid-muridnya –sebenarnya tidak hanya Tokyo, tapi juga daerah sekitarnya. Cuaca yang semakin memburuk menuntut seluruh kegiatan di luar rumah untuk dapat diminimalisir. Matahari pagi itu tak sebenderang benderang biasanya, belum cukup meluruhkan salju yang semalaman mengguyur kota dan menumpuk di atap-atap dan sisi jalan. Walau telah diberi himbauan dan gencarnya penyiaran ramalan cuaca yang ekstrim, beberapa masyarakat yang tak biasa dengan turunnya salju nekat keluar rumah untuk menyingkirkan kumpulan es yang mengganggu aktvitas bersama. Mereka yang tetap berangkat bekerja karena tuntutan, mau tak mau harus merasakan dinginnya udara yang abnormal.

Jam tujuh Akashi sudah berpakaian rapi. Tadi malam, ia langsung meluncur ke sebuah hotel yang telah dipesankan ayahnya. Nah, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang membuat Akashi bertolak menuju Tokyo bukan?

Sebenarnya tidak ada alasan mendesak yang membawanya ke sini. Hanya saja, ia teringat satu hal….

Bagaimana dengan Kuroko? mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam membuat pikirannya berkelana hingga kemana-mana. Ia hanya tidak ingin Kuroko benar-benar berpikir dirinya berubah menjadi seorang Seijuurou yang menyebalkan lagi. Tapi yah… mau dikata apa lagi? Buru-buru ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Kuroko Tetsuya sudah cukup memenuhi pikirannya.

Akashi sudah selesai berkaca. Setelah sarapan, ia kembali menuju kamarnya dan membuka salah satu kopernya yang paling besar. Dari sana ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak biola.

"Lalu lagu apa yang harus kumainkan…," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Jauh-jauh ia pergi dari Kyoto hanya untuk bermain biola. Padahal ia sendiri tak yakin dengan keputusannya. Lamat-lamat ia berjalan keluar dengan membawa biolanya.

Pagi itu tanpa menghiraukan cuaca yang sangat dingin, Akashi datang ke lapangan _street ball_ di dekat Teikou. Masih banyak salju yang menceceri lapangan tersebut. Suasana sepi tanpa ada satu pun orang disana. Akashi lebih senang seperti ini. Kondisi yang kondusif buatnya akan menghasilkan pikiran yang rileks. Ia tahu ini hari apa. Karena itu, ia mencoba untuk asah lagi persiapan permainan biolanya disini.

Akan tetapi, bagai angin yang tak terlihat, Akashi tetap bisa merasakan aura seseorang yang berada di lapangan itu pula.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_."

Akashi tersentak begitu melihat seorang pemuda di belakangnya.

"_Ohayou_, Tetsuya," balasnya sambil berpaling ke arah sosok tersebut.

Sungguh. Mungkin rencananya hari ini tidak akan berjalan tanpa halangan.

"Jadi… apa yang membuatmu kemari?"

_To the point_.

Tatapan Kuroko menyelidik, dan setelah pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Akashi, tangannya yang tersembunyi di balik jaket mengepal. Ada perasaan tak enak saat Akashi melontarkan kalimat dengan nada yang sama saat di stasiun tadi malam. Apa Akashi akan menyuruhnya pulang lagi?

"Tidak ada. Semalam aku menginap di apartemen Kagami_-kun_, lalu aku hanya mampir ke sini. Kalau Akashi_-kun_ keberatan, aku akan pulang," jawab Kuroko.

_Aku keberatan, tapi juga tidak ingin kau pulang, _Akashi jadi tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Pipinya yang mulai terasa panas beradu dengan angin dari arah laut yang dingin. Ia tidak bercanda saat berpikir sebaiknya Kuroko tidak berada disini bersamanya. Namun dia mengubah jalan pikirnya.

"Tidak, kau tidak mengganggu."

Akashi membiarkan Kuroko tetap diam pada posisinya. Sedangkan dia sendiri meletakkan barang bawaannya di atas salju, lalu membukanya, dan mengambil sebuah biola yang ada di dalamnya.

"_Ano…_." Kuroko membawa tangannya ke depan.

Akashi mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya bertemu dengan kedua iris cerah milik Kuroko.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Suhu hari ini hampir mendekati nol derajat celsius," kata Kuroko. Akashi tidak akan membantah tentu saja, cuaca memang sedang tidak baik, lebih baik Kuroko kembali ke rumahnya dan menghangatkan diri dengan secangkir susu panas.

"Baiklah."

"Aku mengerti. Akashi_-kun_ menyuruhku pulang waktu itu untuk alasan yang baik kan?" lanjutnya.

Akashi hela sejenak. Mungkin benar, mungkin tidak.

"Kagami_-kun_ yang bilang begitu."

Kuroko tersenyum. Ia tak mau prasangka negatif tentang Akashi menggerayangi pikirannya. Ia percaya Akashi yang lama belum hilang, dan yang semalam ia temui hanyalah mimpi buruk seperti yang dikatakan Kagami. Dalam lengkungan bibirnya, rasa khawatir yang dibarengi dengan rasa optimis terselip lamat-lamat. Akashi bisa melihatnya. Akashi bisa melihat, seberapa besar Kuroko mempercayainya sekarang –bahkan untuk selama ini. Kuroko selalu punya harapan yang besar padanya, dan yang ia lakukan adalah menghancurkan mimpi yang telah dibangun tersebut.

Akashi menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Lalu mengangkat sudut bibirnya ke atas.

"Kalau begitu, aku punya perintah yang lain untukmu."

Kuroko ganti menatapnya bingung saat Akashi mulai memposisikan biolanya di tangan.

"Dengarkan," perintah Akashi.

Akashi menggesek senar biolanya perlahan, matanya terpejam untuk menikmati musik yang akan dimainkannya dari hati. Cukup dengan sentuhan sederhana, dan perasaan yang menuntunnya, Akashi melantunkan deretan melodi yang harmonis. Semuanya terdengar indah dan sempurna.

Kuroko bisa merasakan aliran darahnya yang bergerak cepat saat alunan merdu dari biola Akashi sampai pada indra pendengarannya. Kuroko tidak ingat lagi bagaimana caranya merasakan wajahnya yang mulai membeku. Segala dingin yang membekukan tubuhnya luntur bersamaan dengan permainan biola tersebut.

Ia tak tahu lagu apa yang sedang dimainkan Akashi, tapi saat menyentuh bagian akhir dari lagu tersebut, Kuroko tahu kemana arah dari semua permainan biola ini akan bermuara.

"Akashi_-kun_…."

_Happy birthday happy birthday…. Happy birthday to you._

Nadanya mengalun merdu tanpa lirik.

Sementara suhu Tokyo sudah mencapai titik terendah, Akashi masih bertahan dengan permukaan tangannya yang mulai kaku karena tersentuh udara dingin sejak tadi. Semuanya berjalan tanpa kendala sampai lagu berakhir.

Senyum Kuroko melebar. Dan Akashi segera berucap,

"Selamat ulang tahun… Tetsuya."

Biola yang dipegangnya terjatuh tiba-tiba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

**.**

Main castnya ulang tahuuun dan saya lupa :v Otanjoubi omedetou yaa Tetsu-kun! wishnya cuma satu kok. semoga bisa lebih dinotice :')

Padahal udah punya alur asli, tapi kemudian keinget ultah Kuroko dan akhirnya banting setir jadinya alurnya kayak begini /Ya Allah kok saya bisa lupa . Tapi yang penting saya apdet wkwk

Terima kasih bagi yang udah baca.

Best regards,

Author


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**Nol Derajat Celsius**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshhi**

**Saya bukan pemilik cover **

**.**

Semi-canon/ canon modified, sepertinya OOC, typos, Shonen ai, dan belum jelas (?)

AkaKuro / KagaKuro

Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari penulisan fanfic ini

Enjoy reading ;)

.

.

.

"Akashi_-kun_!"

Brak.

Setelah suara debuman keras yang menghantam permukaan bersalju di bawahnya itu menyentuh gendang telinganya, Akashi baru menyadari jari-jari tangannya yang mulai kaku.

Sial. Otaknya memanas lagi memikirkan berbagai makian yang pantas untuk dirinya sekarang ini. Memangnya apa yang ada di kepalanya tadi sampai biola itu melucut dari pegangannya?

Dengan diikuti derap langkah yang semakin lama mendekat ke arah tempatnya berdiri sekarang, Akashi bisa melihat ekspresi Kuroko yang datar serta rambut biru cerahnya yang bergoyang tertiup angin saat ia tengah berlari kecil. Kemudian matanya–

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

– eh, matanya?

"Akashi_-kun_?"

Ada sesuatu. Dalam sorotan mata Kuroko.

Posisi tangannya masih sama seperti tadi saat bermain walau tanpa biola. Karena keadaannya yang begitu dan suasana yang sedikit canggung setelah semua pertunjukan kecil tadi, Akashi mendapati dirinya yang terlihat kikuk di depan sosok berjuluk pemain bayangan tersebut. Ah, ini tidak seperti yang diharapkannya. Insiden terpelesetnya biola – yang tidak terencanakan seperti tadi pasti membelokkan persepsi Kuroko menjadi sebuah drama kejutan ulang tahun yang berakhir tragedi.

Yah, meskipun akhirnya memang berakhir mengenaskan.

"Tidak…." Akashi menggeleng kecil dan berkata, "aku tidak apa-apa."

Tapi iris _baby blue_ Kuroko tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Di sana masih terlihat jelas ada rasa khawatir yang ia tujukan untuk Akashi.

"Kau tidak perlu secemas itu, Tetsuya," celetuk Akashi.

Matanya membulat. Bohong kalau ia tidak mencemaskan Akashi memang. Tapi Kuroko diam saja. _Apakah sejelas itu ia bisa membacaku?_

"Maksudku – "

"Matamu yang mengatakan semuanya." Seolah tahu apa yang ditanyakan Kuroko dalam hatinya, Akashi menjawabnya terus terang.

"….Biolamu, Akashi-_kun_."

Tsk. Benar juga, ia melupakan elemen terpenting dalam kejadian ini.

Ketika tangannya hendak ia arahkan untuk memungut beberapa kepingan biolanya yang sudah hancur, tahu-tahu kedua telapak tangan Kuroko sudah mendarat di punggung tangannya. Sebelumnya, tangan kecil itu terbungkus sarung tangan yang cukup tebal. Lalu selagi suhu di tangannya masih hangat, pemuda yang lebih pendek itu segera meraih tangan Akashi dan menggenggamnya erat.

Dingin yang dirasakan Kuroko. Dan hangat yang menjalari Akashi. Dua sensasi yang saling bertolak belakang pun melebur secara perlahan.

Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya sehingga matanya bisa sejajar dengan Akashi. "Akashi_-kun_, apa kau tidak melihat prakiraan cuaca pagi ini? Tanganmu membeku, aku mengamatinya sejak tadi," jelasnya.

"Kurasa tidak."

"_Ano_…, kau bisa memakai sarung tanganku setelah ini."

Akashi menatapnya sebentar. Bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman samar. Ada yang menarik perhatian Akashi tentang cara Kuroko menunjukkan rasa pedulinya. Iris heteronya mengamati detil-detil pada perubahan wajah Kuroko. Kemudian ia tertawa.

Tawanya terdengar jernih. Tidak ada maksud mencela atau meremehkan.

"Tetsuya, apa kau tahu?" Akashi mendekatkan dirinya pada Kuroko.

Sekarang mereka teralu dekat sampai Kuroko bisa merasakan deru napas Akashi tepat di depan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa aku ada di Tokyo sekarang?"

.

.

.

"_Kuroko? Aku tidak sedang bersamanya."_

"Oh, baiklah. Maaf aku menelponmu pagi-pagi begini, Furi_. Jaa_."

Furihata adalah orang terakhir yang terlintas di pikirannya saat itu. Sejak pagi saat ia bangun tadi, Kuroko sudah lenyap keberadaannya di apartemennya. Kawannya yang _expressionless_ itu memang meninggalkan selembar note untuk Kagami, walaupun hanya sebagai informasi sekaligus permintaan maaf karena pergi dari apartemennya tanpa pamit_. Handphone_nya pun tidak aktif. Kise, Aomine, Momoi, bahkan Midorima, juga para _senpai_ Seirin tak luput ia hubungi. Hasilnya nihil ; tidak ada yang tahu dimana Kuroko. Mau menghubungi orang tuanya? Rasanya tidak perlu seserius itu sampai harus menghubungi orang dewasa.

"Ck… anak itu benar-benar gaib." Kagami mengeratkan cengkramannya pada sepasang sarung tangan berwarna krem yang dibawanya.

Kalau begitu, mungkin hanya ada satu orang lagi yang bisa ia tanyai tentang Kuroko. Ada kalanya Kagami benar-benar yakin orang yang satu ini bisa memberikan jawaban yang sangat tidak ingin didengarnya.

Ia mulai memilih nama kontak di ponselnya, tahu benar nama yang terpampang jelas di layar berukuran mini itu. Akashi Seijuurou.

.

.

.

Teleponnya bergetar panjang. Akashi yakin ada panggilan masuk sekarang ini. Tch. Lagi-lagi merusak suasana.

"Masih ingat liburan musim panas yang lalu?" Akashi justru mengabaikan ponselnya yang bergetar, dan bertanya pada Kuroko.

"Um….ya. Waktu itu semua Generasi Keajaiban kecuali Akashi_-kun_ merayakan ulang tahun Kise_-kun_."

_Drrtt._

"Ah begitu. Setelah itu ulang tahun siapa lagi yang kalian ramaikan?"

"Kau pasti sudah tahu Akashi_-kun_. Kami bersama-sama mencari _lucky item_ Midorima-kun sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya."

_Drrrtt. Drrtt._

"Bagaimana dengan Daiki?"

"Seingatku, Aomine_-kun_ mentraktirku satu _vanilla shake_ dan satu Maji burger." Kuroko mulai tak nyaman dengan jarak yang mereka buat. Padahal dekatnya tubuh mereka saat ini membuat dingin tak begitu kentara mereka rasakan.

_Drrrtt._

Akashi mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, apa aku lupa menanyakan Atsushi?"

"Himuro-_san_ yang merayakan ulang tahunnya. Aku dan yang lain hanya menitipkan selamat dan doa untuk Murasakibara_-kun._"

Tangannya terlepas dari genggaman Kuroko, lalu ponselnya ia ambil dari dalam saku depannya. Akashi menilik sebentar siapa yang daritadi menelponnya. Ayahnya? Bukan.

_3 missed call_ – Kagami Taiga.

Harusnya ia sudah bisa menduga. Ia tutup flip _handphone_nya dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Kuroko. Masalah Kagami adalah urusan belakangan. Toh, apa perlunya dia dengan Akashi? Setahunya, meskipun ia mengakui keberadaan seorang Kagami, hubungan mereka tetap berlangsung tak rekat seperti relasinya dengan anggota Generasi Keajaiban yang lain.

"Oh begitu saja?" tanya Akashi kemudian. Ia tersenyum malas.

"Ya."

"Lalu apa yang mereka berikan saat ulang tahunmu?"

"Eh?" Kuroko mengerjap beberapa kali. Antara terkejut dengan pertanyaan Akashi dan bingung dengan jawaban apa yang harus ia lontarkan pada mantan kaptennya itu. Lama-kelamaan suhu nol derajat pagi ini benar-benar tak terasa sama sekali ketika ia sibuk memikirkan tentang Akashi.

Tak sampai lama ia merangkai kalimat dalam kepalanya sebagai jawaban, ia merasa telapak tangannya kini terbungkus kembali oleh sepasang sarung tangan. Akashi yang memakaikannya. Lagi-lagi Akashi mengecek_ handphone_nya, ada satu pesan dari Kagami.

**From : Kagami Taiga **

**To : Akashi Seijuurou**

**Hei apa kau tau dimana Kuroko?**

Hanya itu isinya. Tapi entah kenapa enam kata tersebut bisa membuat Akashi mendadak kesal.

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin mereka melupakanku?" Kuroko memang tak akan pernah tahu apa yang tengah disiapkan oleh teman-temannya hari ini. Apapun itu atau tanpa apapun Kuroko tidak akan menuntut hadiah ulang tahun. Siapa tahu mereka – Kise contohnya –sudah mengirimkan stiker kue melalui _handphone_nya dan mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun Kuroko_cchi_!' sayangnya baterai _handphone_nya saat ini sudah sekarat.

Kalau dipikir lagi, orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun adalah Akashi. Bahkan ia memberinya sebuah kejutan dan jauh-jauh datang dari Kyoto. Apa mungkin?

"Akashi_-kun_, jangan katakan kau datang ke Tokyo hanya untuk memainkan biola di depanku," Kuroko menyuarakan pikirannya lantang.

Tawa kecil yang keluar dari mulut Akashi malah semakin menambah semburat kemerahan pada pipi Kuroko.

Astaga…. mendengar tawa Akashi saja sudah membuatnya merinding. Dalam artian yang baik tentu saja.

"Bukan, Tetsuya."

"Apa ada urusan lain selain bermain biola di tengah lapangan saat suhu udara menurun ekstrim?" Kalimat itu meluncur dengan sangat jelas dari Kuroko. Dan pada intonasinya, Akashi menemukan kecurigaan yang Kuroko lontarkan padanya. _Kelihatannya ini semakin menarik._

"Tadinya aku ingin menemui Shintarou, sudah lama kami tidak bermain shogi bersama," jawab Akashi sambil mengangkat kepalanya. Asap tipis mengepul di udara saat ia mengatakanya.

"Oh iya, aku juga ingin mengajak Taiga makan bersama dengan kita. Pasti akan menyenangkan jika ada lebih banyak orang bukan?"

Kuroko tak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran Akashi. Dan ia tak pernah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Akashi tentang dirinya. Terkadang, Kuroko merasa takut kalau-kalau dirinya terlihat buruk dan ceroboh di mata seorang Seijuurou. Apakah dia melakukan kesalahan? Buat apa Akashi harus membawa nama Midorima dan Kagami? Jelas Akashi sedang mempermaikannya saat ini.

"Akashi-_kun_, apa semua itu benar?" tanyanya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau berbohong."

"Tidak, aku tidak berbohong. Aku hanya mengatakan 'tadinya'."

"Akashi-_kun_, apa kau sedang bercanda? Karena itu tidak lucu." Matanya yang besar berusaha mencari jawaban pada mimik wajah Akashi.

"Ya aku tahu aku tidak bisa bercanda," tukas Akashi santai.

Kuroko tak betul-betul sadar bahwa ia dengan sengaja merengutkan bibirnya. Alisnya bertaut tanda ia tak senang dengan jawaban Akashi.

Mereka diam satu sama lain selama beberapa saat. Perbincangan kecil pagi itu cukup membuat dingin tak begitu menusuk kulit yang bahkan telah tertupi pakaian berlapis. Semua ini terasa _nonsense_, begitu kekanak-kanakan, dan tak terencanakan.

"Tentu saja ada alasan lain," ujar Akashi tiba-tiba. Kuroko tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada wajah Akashi. Tampan, huh?

"Tapi sebelumnya…. apa kau menyukai hadiahku?"

"Ya…."

"Hm?"

"Sangat indah," gumam Kuroko pelan.

"Jawaban yang tepat." Akashi menepukkan kedua tangannya. "Kau berhak tahu alasanku datang kesini," katanya.

Kuroko terlihat bingung. Namun tetap membiarkan Akashi melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku mau menjemputmu dan mengajakmu ke Kyoto."

"Ap –"

"Tunggu, biar aku jelaskan terlebih dahulu." Akashi mengangkat satu tangannya.

"Jangan anggap aku meminta balasan atas yang kulakukan tadi. Aku murni ingin memberimu sebuah kejutan, sebenarnya dengan teman-teman Generasi Keajaiban yang lain. Aku ingin berkumpul dengan kalian sejak terakhir kali aku memikirkan saat hari ulang tahunku…," suaranya mulai mengecil. Otaknya mulai mencari-cari kata yang sesuai untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"…. aku tak ingat apapun saat hari ulang tahunku," sambung Akashi. Matanya terlihat sayu dengan senyuman malas yang masih menempel pada wajahnya.

Kuroko tidak membalas atau berkomentar. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi sendu Akashi.

Ini kah Akashi yang ia kenal?

"Aku belum sempat bertemu dengan mereka, padahal aku juga ingin merayakan ulang tahunku yang sudah berlalu bersama-sama…."

"Tapi Akashi_-kun_, kenapa harus Kyoto?" angin Tokyo kali itu berhembus cukup kencang, hingga melayangkan syal Kuroko. "Dan kenapa hanya aku?"

Lagi-lagi itu. Tawa Akashi yang terdengar indah di telinga Kuroko.

_Pertanyaan bodoh bukan? _Pikir Akashi.

"Karena hari ini ulang tahunmu, Tetsuya. Dan hanya kau orang yang kutemui pagi ini."

Kuroko mengepalkan tangannya.

"Akashi-_kun_?" ia menuntut jawaban yang lebih.

"Bagiku cukup kau saja, tidak masalah hanya ada kau. Jadi kita hanya akan berdua," lanjut Akashi tenang.

Akashi kembali mempertipis jarak di antara mereka, mengabaikan protes yang hendak dikeluarkan dari mulut pemuda di hadapannya itu. Salju yang tengah dipijaknya masih belum mencair meskipun mentari mulai naik ke peraduannya. "Jadi, ya atau tidak?"

Suara itu terdengar tepat di samping kepala Kuroko. Lebih akuratnya, Akashi berkata pelan di dekat telinganya. Dan tangannya yang satu – yang memegang _handphone_ – menyentuh lengan kiri Kuroko.

"_Ano_…, aku ingin ta– "

"Ah! Sudah diputuskan kalau begitu," Akashi memotongnya cepat sambil menarik badannya ke belakang.

"Pakai syalmu dengan benar, Tetsuya. Kita bertolak ke Kyoto sekarang juga."

"Aka –"

_Klik._

Mata Kuroko melebar saat melihat telepon genggam milik Akashi diangkat ke udara.

Di layarnya terpampang sebuah panggilan yang baru saja diakhiri.

Kagami Taiga?

"Wah, sudah lima menit kah? Sepertinya pulsaku akan langsung habis setelah ini." Akashi menurunkan _handphone_nya dan melihatnya dengan tatapan yang dibuat-buat seolah ia takjub.

"Aku sudah selesai menelepon Taiga. Mungkin dia akan ke stasiun sebentar lagi."

"Apa…." Kuroko menatapnya tak percaya. "…. yang kau lakukan?"

Akashi menghela napasnya. Tangannya ia bawa untuk mendekap lengannya sendiri. Ketika itu angin tengah bertiup sekencang-kencangnya, benar-benar terasa dingin pada permukaan kulit di tangannya.

"Aku membantunya mencarimu," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Pada akhirnya Kuroko tidak mau lagi terpesona dengan senyumnya itu.

Ia tahu sejak awal kedatangannya, segala yang dikatakan Akashi padanya adalah fana, hanya manis pada permukaannya. Akashi membohonginya lagi. Akashi menghancurkan harapan yang sudah susah-susah ia bangun dan ia kumpulkan sedikit demi sedikit.

Akashi membunuhnya dari dalam.

Tapi yang lebih ia takutkan lagi, Akashi telah meremukkan Kagami. Meremukkan hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

Akhirnya saya apdet :')

Maap (sangat) lama banget (Satu bulan oii.. astaga satu chapter satu bulan!), soalnya saya lagi mengalami tekanan batin fuuh.

Makasih banget buat yang masih nungguin cerita ini :** kalian supeer sekali! Maap lagi kalo ceritanya makin ke future makin gajelas wkwk *bow

Btw saya greget sama Akashinya disini :v hahah badass!Akashi

Tapi pasti saya lanjutin! *meskipun gaktau kapan /duh sama aja

Love you all :* mind to review? :3

Best regards,

Author


End file.
